


The Preacher's Son

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Boring life, Church Sex, Denial, Dirty Talk, Ex-con, F/M, Flirting, Gossip, I'm Going to Hell, Preacher's Son, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sexual Advances, Sexxxual Tension, bold Seb, church, mysterious pasts, shirtless Seb, small town, smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a small rural God-fearing town, nothing interesting ever happens. The only remotely interesting thing to have happened to your town was when a racoon got locked inside the general store overnight, wreaking havoc throughout the aisles. That was in the newspapers for days. Other than that, your quiet, peaceful town had nothing going for it. That is to say, if the gossip mill was to be believed, there is a lecherous man within your tiny community and he is the last person anyone would expect it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this plot idea from a meme on Pinterest with Seb in the play "Picnic". So his wardrobe is the same as in the play. And, for some reason, it reads like a period piece from the time "Picnic" takes place but I don't think it is. The environment just plays a great backdrop for this story so if you want to have it take place in the 50s, then please do so.  
> Another thing, for another reason I can't understand, is I hear them speak with a Southern twang in their voices but it wasn't meant to be. Well, you guys be the judge! Let me know what you think. I'm really excited for chapter 2! 
> 
> SMUT WILL BE COMING! =D

Your town is located in such a secluded part of the state that no civilization apears to be near: no big city, no malls, no parks. The only source of entertainment is one lone movie theater in the heart of town and even that shows screenings of movies from the 30s to the 60s. It's the theater, the dusty library or the town's only church to serve up something to do on a daily basis. It takes many months to get a recent film to play at the theater and years to get any new literature on the book shelves. And when no one is interested in those things, they resort to old time fun: gossip and rumors. Your town can easily be mistaken for a place trapped in the realm of Yesteryear; the elderly sitting on their rocking chairs on their porches, husbands go to work while wives stay at home with the children, everyone eats dinner at the same time (6pm sharp!) and everyone seems to know everyone else's business. You, however, try your best to steer clear of all the gossip and keep to yourself to stay out of trouble. You do not want to ever anger your grandmother and aging aunt, not after they took you in when you were a teenager after your parents' divorce, not being able to control your behavior either they turned you over to your paternal grandmother and aunt to live with. 

It is the dead of summer. Hot, steamy days and gross, muggy nights make it impossible to enjoy a day off from work. You wash that morning's dirty dishes in your white dress slip as sweat drips down from your hair down your neck. One hand wipes away a bead and an errant strand of hair that fell from your messy bun on your head as you rinse the dishes and place them on the dry rack. Your eyes focus out through the kitchen window above the sink and on the hazy afternoon. Your eyes lazily gaze at a car that pulls up in your back drive way, bringing up dust into the yard. Your brows crease as you shout out behind you, not taking your eyes off the car, "Gramma? Aunt Sally? Were you expecting any visitors today?" 

You hear your grandmother gasp with excitement, "Yes! Preacher John is coming by to drop off some hymns he wants you to practice for this Sunday's special service." Your grandmother walks into the kitchen in her long cotton robe, makeup done up just for the preacher to impress him. She looks over your shoulder and claps her hands before heading toward the back door to let him in. You finish the last dish and wipe your hands on a nearby towel when Preacher John walks in with a big smile, sweat dripping down his salt and pepper hair. You embarrassingly try to cover up your white dress slip, hiding your shape when he kindly waves you off. 

"Oh, my dear, please, don't be embarrassed, I won't be here long. Just here to bring you these for Sunday's sermon," he then turns to your grandmother, "and guess who is coming home, Ms Ellen?" 

"I haven't the slightest idea," she watches him with anticipation as you stand behind her, yourself, curious. 

"My son, Sebastian. He'll be here for the sermon Sunday so that's why I want it to be perfect for his arrival."

Your grandmother hugs Preacher John and smiles up at him, "Oh, my! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. Maybe I can bake him a special pie for Sunday brunch. Oh, that's just wonderful news. I can't wait to see him again." 

You blurt out without your verbal filter switched on, "He's out?"

They both turn to glare at you, harshly. Your grandmother hushes you, "That was never proven...and hush up about things you don't know anything about, [Y/N]." 

'Out' meaning there was a rumor four years ago that the preacher's son, Sebastian, was arrested for larceny. He stole a car from one of the neighbors and was supposedly arrested while he was making a get away in it. When he was hauled away, there was another rumor that he also had an affair with the general store manager's wife and that's the reason the manager and his wife up and left without warning. But, again, speculations. 

Preacher John clears his throat and smiles at your grandmother again, "Well, I should be going. Sunday will be here sooner than we know. Practice those hymns, [Y/N], it's a big day!" He exits the kitchen and into his car he goes, speeding away. 

Your grandmother snaps at you, "What the Hell is your problem, girl? You don't ever bring that up!" 

You defend yourself, "But, gramma, isn't it true? Sebastian's just as rotten as everyone else in this terrible town..."

"You shut your damn mouth and have some respect for that Godly man and his kin! Go finish sweeping the porch before another stupid comment comes out of your mouth," she whips a dish rag at your butt to hurry you off onto the front porch. 

Out on the sunny front porch, you grab the broom and begin sweeping dead leaves and sticks off, your eyes focused on the floorboards when you hear a car horn honk, startling you. Your head shoots up as you see a beat up light blue convertible slowly drive by with a rather handsome man driving. His brown hair slicked back as the man whistles and winks at you before speeding off. A chill tingles down your spine when you realize that that man driving by was Sebastian, the preacher's son. 

*******

You spent all weekend practicing the new hymns your preacher gave you a few days ago. Hours and hours sitting at the piano in this wretched heat as your aunt Sally and grandmother Ellen listened intently to hear your mistakes. You even invited the children from the choir over to practice wih them before the big day. Sunday comes and your grandmother and aunt want to make sure you, of all people, look the most presentable for the church and Sebastian's arrival. Your aunt actually let you borrow her good Sunday dress that you love - a pastel blue wrap around dress, tight at the waist with the skirt flaring out. Your hair done up in a ponytail with minimal classy makeup. "You're going to God's house, not the whores house" as your grandmother likes to say. 

Helping your grandmother out of the family car in front of the church, you stand up straight and see a long line of people forming at the church doors. The parishoners are in a single file line to greet the preacher and his son, Sebastian, before entering the small church house. He is wearing a light blue long sleeved button down shirt underneath a brown plaid blazer with a brown pattern tie, beat up dark blue jeans and dusty brown boots.

"Are they serious? Is he running for mayor or something?" your snide question gets a powerful nudge from your grandmother's pointy elbow into your ribcage as all three of you walk up the steps to approach the king and his prince. 

Preacher John smiles warmly at your aunt and grandmother, shaking their hands, "It's good to see you, ladies. You remember my son, Sebastian?"

Your grandmother and aunt begin to gush over him, "Oh, you have grown, dear! You are as handsome as ever!"

"If I were fifty years younger, you'd better watch out!" she winks at him. 

You awkwardly stand off to the side, hands behind your back, waiting to be introduced when Sebastian takes his attention off your family and looks at you, "Hi, there. Name's Sebastian," he holds out his hand for a handshake. You hesistantly lend out your hand when he takes it and brings it to his plush pink lips, locking his eyes on yours while doing so. You don't hear the deafening hoots and admiration from your grandma or aunt, just the sound of your own heartbeat throbbing through your eardrums. 

"Hi," is all you can say, trying not to smile, as he lets go of your hand and continues to watch your face. There's something mischievious in his eyes, it feels like he knows something about you. You can feel it. And it's making you feel uncomfortable and something else, you can't put a finger on it just yet. 

"WELL!" Preacher John claps his hands interrupting the private moment between you and his son, "Lets get inside and start the celebration, shall we?" 

Your aunt and grandma enter first, Sebastian politely steps aside, "After you," and watches you walk into the church. Your ass cheeks feel hot as you can feel the heat from his eyes stuck on your behind. 

***********

The whole town must have been in church this morning. All the pews were packed with families and looky-loos to see the return of the prodigal son - so full, the church was, there was standing room only! Everyone dressed in their Sunday best, women in their bouffant hair-dos and summer hats with matching gloves and men with their suit jackets on even though it was a boiling 85 degrees outdoors and a hotter temperature indoors with no air conditioning and everyone breathing up all the fresh air. People fanned themselves with anything they could get their hands on: hymn sheets, bibles, hankies. You, however, were staying as still as possible as you played the keys expertly on the grand piano in front of the church as everyone watched, trying not to fall asleep from the suffocating heat. The children sing like angels and your fingers tickle the ivory with zest and zeal, not paying attention to anything or anyone. You can feel everyone's eyes on you but one pair, in particular, is making its presence known. After the last song is played, the audience erupts in applause and cheers. A joyful whistle is heard in the front row, you look with a smile and see it is Sebastian with his pointer and thumb to his lips, whistling with encouragement at your performance. Your smile slowly falls as not to give him any preconcieved notions of flattery. You want nothing to do with him. You stand and take a bow with the choir children and exit the front off to the side to your grandmother and aunt who are sitting across the aisle from the preacher's row. You glance over to that side for some reason and catch Sebastian leaning forward and watching you with a smirk as a few strands of hair fall to his forehead. He winks at you and you recoil with a cringe and sit up facing the preacher who is now standing up in front of the concregation, thanking God and everyone for being here today. 

Two hours later, it is brunch time outside the church house and into the sprawling yard and wooden picnic tables/benches. You and your grandmother and aunt are usually the helpers/food servers for the weekly brunch but since you were up performing all morning, your grandmother granted you a day of respite. Children run around the moist grass as the elderly stay in the church away from the sun, others walk about to find their neighbors to eat with. You walk off to the farthest tree with the most shade and lean against it to bask in the slightly cooler shade. Your hands behind your bottom as you lean your head back against the warm tree and shut your eyes, taking a deep breath. You suddenly smell the scent of flowers and open your eyes to find a single daisy flower in front of your face. Your eyes shoot to your right to see Sebastian standing near you, holding the flower up. You sigh and bring your head back against the tree, gently closing your eyes again, "What do you want?" 

Sebastian places his hand on the tree by your head, putting all his weight to one side. He flings the flower to the ground, "And a good morning to you, too, sweetheart." 

Your eyes stay shut as he stares at your face, as if waiting for you to say something. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, "Why are you treating me like this?"

"Like what?" you ask, knowing full well how you are treating him.

"Like something on the bottom of your shoe? What did I ever do to you? I just got here." 

You open your eyes to look into his almost hurtful baby blues, "I know your type." 

Sebastian straightens up and folds his arms over his chest, puckering his lips and squinting his eyes are you, "'My type'? And, what, pray tell, is my type, young miss?" 

"The type that thinks they could just waltz back into everyone's lives without so much as an apology for the crimes they've commited causing a frenzy in this town. Disrupting families and good-natured folks' homes," your impassioned retort made you stand up straight with your hands balled at your sides. 

Sebastian just stands there, staring, arms still folded and stone-faced, "You think I disrupted families and good-natured homes, do ya?" 

"I don't think, I know," you scowl at him. 

Sebastian takes two steps toward you as your body stiffens up. His lips so close to your forehead as he brings his arms lax to his sides and stares over your head as he softly grumbles, "You think you know me, but darling, you have no idea. You go around thinking you're better than everyone else in this deadbeat town. Thinking you're different from everyone but you're just like 'em."

"No, I'm not," you mutter, your heart racing when he steps away walking backward toward the brunch. 

He says with a smile, "And just because you think someone is your friend in this place, doesn't mean they won't tell everyone about your past indiscretions as well..." Sebastian politely salutes you with a finger to his forehead and greets guests as you stand there, your mouth slightly open. 

'Past indiscretions'? Is he talking about...? No. He can't be talking about that. It was so long ago, no one would dare bring that up in conversation...or would they?' you think to yourself about the secret that you'd like to keep that way. You shake the traumatizing memories from your head as you make your way over to the brunch table for some muffins and iced tea. 

*********

It's Monday morning, another scorching day is ahead. In fact, the weatherman on the local news is calling for a heatwave to hit your town in a day or two. You wake in the morning, prepare your family breakfast and coffee before pulling on your garden work attire: a slightly overstretched t-shirt you tie at the bottom to make shorter and your grungy cut off jean shorts you only wear when it calls for dirty work. You pull your hair back into a ponytail before positioning yourself on your knees in front of the row of growing bushels of flowers. Bending over and going on all fours, you reach for more soil when you hear a car door slam a few feet away. You hadn't noticed the sound of any cars pass by earlier when you hear boots hitting the walkway to your house. Not paying any mind to it, you continue to scrape and pull weeds from the soil when the boots stop by your side, standing there. You quickly glance to your side to see the boots; it's brown cowboy boots. You slowly follow the boots up to the denim legs and upper body, Sebastian smirks, "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be doing a man's job." 

You scoff as you continue on with your garden work, bending over again with an annoyed sigh, "I've been doing this since I was 16. It's hardly a job at all." 

"Mm," Sebastian watches your ass wiggle as you dig a hole into the earth, his lips tighten, "I think I can do a better job than that...except I won't be looking as good doing it as you do." 

Your upper body quickly straightens and you whip your head back to look up at him, angrily, "What the Hell did you just say?" 

Your aunt Sally comes out onto the front yard with a smile at the sight of Sebastian, "Oh, Sebastian! I didn't know you'd be coming today." 

"Well, ma'am, I wasn't expecting to come by. I was driving on my way to the church when I saw Ms. [Y/N] here doing dirty garden work and I figured she might need some help. I told her a pretty little thing such as herself shouldn't be getting all mucked up with mud and dirt," he places his hands on his hips, smiling at you.

You stand up, "I don't need help. And I didn't ask you for any either." 

Just then, your aunt has an ah-ha moment and gasps, "I have an excellent idea. Sebastian, why don't you come over a couple days a week to help around the house and yard work? We'll pay you and we can sure use a strong handsome man around the house, too," she blushes as you balk at the idea. 

"Aunt Sally, I don't think so."

"Why not?" she blinks at you.

"Yeah, why not?" Sebastian's eyes tear into your soul making you studder. 

"B-because, because I'm sure Mr. Stan has enough work for himself with helping his father fix up the church and the groundskeeping. He doesn't want to hang around a house full of bickering women all day now," you pretend to joke but you are really adament not to have him around. 

Aunt Sally scoffs as Sebastian chuckles, heartily, "Oh, please. Being around a bunch of attractive young ladies is every man's dream. I accept the job." 

"WONDERFUL!" Aunt Sally gives Seb a hug as he looks at you over her shoulder and winks. 

You stomp your foot in defeat and storm off toward the house when you hear your aunt ask him, "When can you start, Seb?"

"Why, I can start right this instant," you hear him say, happily. Then, a giddy gasp comes from your aunt's aging throat. 

You spin around to see Sebastian pulling his light blue button shirt off his shoulders, exposing his glistening sweaty skin and beautifully tanned and  muscular arms and torso. His belted dark blue jeans just hanging off his trim waist, the telling sharp lines where his thighs meet his hips and lead down to his crotch calls attention onto itself and what it leads down to. He hands his shirt to your aunt and he glances your way, seeing that you're unconciously biting your lower lip as you look at him. Sebastian confidently smiles at you, snapping you out of your lustful gaze. Your eyebrows crease once more and you hurry off into the house to the bathroom upstairs. You slam the door, locking it and lean on the door, breathing heavily. 

"Shit," you breath out loud when you realize this ex-con and rumored philanderer will now be in your house, in your way and in your dreams. 

*******


	2. Heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heatwave hits your tiny town making things unbearable. The most unbearable? The sexual advances that Sebastian keeps making are becoming more bold by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual heatwave going on in my city (NYC) is literally making this writing experience more real LOL Is there a phrase for that? Like "Method writing"? Is there such a thing? Oh, well.   
> ENJOY!
> 
> Chapter 3 coming! The smut will get bigger and better!

Chapter 2

You wipe down the kitchen table with a rag, polishing so hard with frustration at your current situation, you don't notice your own strength. Beads of sweat roll down your neck and back the harder you scrub when you hear Sebastian enter the kitchen behind you, "If you rub that table much harder you'll strip the varnish off it, girl." 

You ignore him and walk to the kitchen sink to rinse the rag off and unnecassarily clank some dishes around to drown out his voice. Arbitrarily opening and slamming cupboard doors above the sink to distract yourself away from his presence when a plastic bowl nearly falls on your head, thumping to the floor and rolling to Sebastian's feet. Before you can turn around to retrieve it, he swipes it up, slowly walking up behind you and stands there. Uncomfortable, you clear your throat and ignore him by staring out the window above the sink. You can feel his body heat against your back, his breathing on the back of your neck as he stands closer to your body, his sweaty shirtless body pressing into your back as his arm raises above your head and places the plastic bowl back on the top shelf from whence it came. He shuts the cupboard door, gently, as he brings down his hand and places it on the sink beside you and places his other hand on the other side of you, caging you in between his long, sinewy arms. 

Your eyes lower to his left hand, "Please move," you whisper, politely out of fear and another feeling you still can't grasp. 

Sebastian only presses firmer into your backside, his mouth touching the outer shell of your ear, whispering, "But...I don't want to." 

You bite your lower lip, hard, trying to quell the feelings inside, you whisper - almost a whimper this time, "Please...get off of me..." 

Sebastian bites his lip, a small smile forms over them, "That's funny...I'm use to a woman pleading for me to 'get on' her, not off her..." He brings his right hand up your arm and trails his fingers lightly down. 

You swallow hard trying to gain some saliva into your throat but you're dry and thirsty. Oh, so thirsty. You quickly grab a glass off the rack and fill it with cold water from the faucet. Before it can hit your lips, Sebastian gently turns your shoulders around to face him and takes the glass of water from your hand, "Why, thank you for offering. I am quite parched." He drinks back the water, long and languid swallows as you stare at his esophogus (even his neck muscles are sexy) clench with each swallow. Drips of water edge out the side of his mouth rolling down his neck and down his chest as you stifle a quiet moan. 

Finishing the water, Sebastian places it around your back into the sink and pulls your waist in towards him. You unintentionally gasp loudly - surprising even yourself - with his one hand on your lower back. Sebastian stares down into your eyes, mere centimeters from your face, "Do you still want me to get off you, sweets?" Before you answer, your grandmother is heard in the next room talking to your aunt. They're back from grocery shopping. Sebastian immediately lets go of your waist and rushes over to the livingroom to help them, pretending nothing happened a moment ago. 

Your grandmother enters the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers and looks at you, "My gosh, [Y/N], you look whiter than a sheet! Have you gotten much water today?" 

Sebastian comes in carrying several paper bags filled with groceries and interrupts, "I told her she needed to drink more water in this heat. She doesn't listen." 

"I think I need to lay down," you utter as you brush passed your family and Sebastian. You walk up the stairs to your bedroom and shut the door, locking it. 

You stay up there the rest of the day. 

*********

You wake up to laughter in the backyard and immediately sit up in bed. You're drenched in sweat, bed sheets soaked and your hair matted to your face and neck. "Oh, gross," you mutter out loud getting up to look out your bedroom window that overlooks the normaly dark back yard. But you notice it's brighter, there's strings of white lights hung around the trees and branches. You catch a glimpse of Sebastian wearing a white tank top coming down a ladder as your grandma and aunt clap their hands and cheer. Your grandmother sees you at the window before you can duck down, "[Y/N]! Come on out! Look at what Sebastian did for us. Isn't it lovely?" Sebastian looks up at you and waves you down. 

"Um, no, I think I'll head back to bed now. Goodnight," you are about to close your window and suffocate yourself in this heat just to avoid Sebastian when he yells up. 

"Oh, we ain't gonna take no for an answer now, are we ladies?" he asks your family who yell playfully 'no'. Then brings the ladder to the side of the house underneath your window and climbs up, "You're coming whether you want to or not." 

"Go get her, Sebby!"

"Yeah! Get that party pooper out here!" they both yell so uncharacteristically. 

You hesitate, you don't know what to do, he's climbing up to your window at top speed, "Oh- no you don't! Don't come up here, Sebastian. I'm warning you...I - I'll push this ladder back!" you threaten, holding onto the tops of the ladder. 

Sebastian reaches your window, panting and sweat glistening in the light, he smiles a toothy grin, "You wouldn't do that..."

You huff at his cockiness, "How do you know I wouldn't?" 

He leans his head into your window, "Because you're a good little choir girl who teaches Sunday school...you don't have it in you. But..." he pauses and tilts his head to the side with a devious smirk, "you can have me in you," he wriggles his brows up and down. 

Your hands grip the ladder as you throw your head back with laughter, "Oh, dear. I suppose you're right. I am a good little choir girl. But, you know what else I am?" you sweetly tilt your head as well. 

"What?" 

You lean in to his ear and whisper, "A bitch." And you push the ladder back, sending Sebastian flying backward and your aunt and grandmother screaming bloody murder. Sebastian jumps off the ladder and tumbles to his feet mid-fall, landing safely out of the way of the ladder crashing down through the string of lights. Your family runs to check on him as you fold your arms over your chest. Seb's mouth is open in shock at your ruthlessness. Sebastian lies and tells them he accidentally leaned back too far, sending the ladder over, not ratting you out. You arch a brow before closing the blinds on them all and sigh with content at your small victory. 

*******

The heatwave came like a blanket of hot fire suffocating the town. It was so hot that some local businesses closed and the town swimming pool was overrun with townspeople to beat the heat, but even the water seemed too hot to take a dip in. You thanked God that Sebastian had the day off and you didn't have to suffer with him being around, distracting your aunt and grandma....and you. Those feelings you get when he's around; the one of fear of closeness and that other one...what was it? Something you hadn't felt since "that time" years ago. The secret you kept - or, thought you kept from the town but they found out anyway. That secret Sebastian seems to know about, the ace up his sleeve, so to speak. You must'nt think about that now. It's much too hot for that. 

You wear your black bikini top and red high-waisted boyshorts bottom with your hair pulled back in a ponytail (your signature style cause its the easiest) and wear your flip flops down stairs to check on your aunt and grandma. They are both lounging on their beach chairs underneath their beach umbrellas, sipping lemonade, in their bathing suits and sarongs in the backyard. You shout through the kitchen window, "Do any of you want something from the kitchen?" 

"No, thank you, dear," your grandma responds. 

"Nope," says your aunt Sally. 

"Nothing for me, thanks," responds Sebastian. SEBASTIAN?!

You squint your eyes and see Sebastian is lounging in the third beach chair - YOUR beach chair. "Son of a - " you utter underneath your breath as you stomp your feet into the yard and stand in front of, what was suppose to be, your seat. 

"That's my chair. Get off," your hands on your hips. 

Your grandmother is horrified, "[Y/N]! That is no way to talk to the son of a preacher!" 

Sebastian lays in your chair, sunglasses on his face, shirtless in khaki shorts, and smiles shaking his head, "That's not very Christian of you, [Y/N]..." 

You want to curse and scream and push the chair over with him in it but you keep your cool and let out a gentle breath through your nose, "Fine..stay there," you turn around and grab a long beach towel on the back of your chair, walk away near a tree and splay the towel out and lay on your tummy. You rest your chin on your piled hands in front of you and close your eyes to relax when you hear your grandma yell over, "You best be puttin' on some sunscreen over there. Cancer runs rampid in this family and I don't need you getting it from the sun."

You groan, eyes still shut, "I'll be fine, gramma. I need a little color anyway." 

"I'll put some sunscreen on her, Ms. Ellen," Sebastian volunteers making your eyes snap wide open in anxiety. But, you don't move. You don't want him to think he makes you nervous. 

You hear the crunching of the dry grass coming closer to you and your heart races. You shut your eyes and can feel Sebastian kneeling by your back, he says just low enough so they don't hear, "Be a good girl and stay still now. You don't want your grandma or aunt to get all pissy at you for neglecting your sunscreen." 

You hear him squeeze the sunscreen bottle and feel the shock of cool lotion squirt on your back and jump. Sebastian's big hands begins to gently massage the white lotion starting at your shoulders. He chuckles, "You know, I had a dream like this the other night where I squirted something white on your back...but it wasn't lotion." 

You shudder at the thought and grit between your teeth, "You disgust me." 

His hands move smoothly over every inch of your back, taking free feels of your shapely sides, up and down your waist. You feel violated, helpless and extremely turned on. You haven't felt a man's touch in years, since THAT time. Just when you think he's done, your aunt calls over, "Sebastian, don't forget the back of her legs, dear! That's what she always forgets." 

You gasp and push your upper body off the towel when he applies pressure to your mid-back, pushing you back down, "Oh, no, no, no, Doll face. You need to let me do my thing. Those pretty legs aren't gonna cover themselves..." Sebastian lowers his head to your ear and huskily whispers, "You lay there and take it like a good lil choir girl, you hear?" 

Sebastian squeezes some lotion on his hands and rubs them together before touching down on the back of your leg, starting at your calf. Slow, circular motions on your muscles seem to make your tense body relax for a bit, "Feels good, don't it? You're more relaxed, I can feel it." His large hands work their way up the calf to the back of your knee and up the back of your thigh where you become stiff as a board again. He's too close to your ass cheeks and your shamefully wet center. 

You try to bat his hands away while still on your stomach, "Okay...thank you, that's enough.." but he swipes your hand away and continues his hands' journey up the back of your thigh. His fingertips reach the edge of your bathing suit bottoms, his fingertips trespass and enter underneath the material to touch your ample ass cheek. 

Sebastian moans to himself and closes his eyes, "Mmmm, your skin is so soft there..."

Your hand finally manages to blindly swat at his face, slapping his cheek from where you lay. You sit up on your knees and push him over as you stand up, covering your body with the towel, "Don't you EVER touch me like that again!" you spit down at him. 

Sebastian rubs his sore cheek with a smile and asks, "So that means I can still touch you but in another way?" 

"Go to Hell, Sebastian Stan!" you yell, not caring what your family members say. You storm back into the house, leaving Sebastian to explain himself to your aunt and grandmother. He simply turns to them and calls over, "I told her that bathing suit made her butt look big." 

They both nod in the hazy heat, agreeing, "Yeah, we know." "I told her the same thing." 

********


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're confronted about your dark past and learn just who among you is the saint and who is the sinner.

Day two of the heatwave and people are starting to be hospitalized for their heat exhaustion. The trees can't save people from the harsh light of the sun, the air is as thick as cake frosting - it's just plain hard to get anything done. The temperature is so severe, electric wires in some parts of the county have melted causing a power outage in some neighborhoods. It is bad. You worry about your grandmother and aunt Sally because of their ages and delicate states of mind. You make sure you take care of all the chores in the house no matter how tired and overworked you got. With the help of Sebastian (a decent man when he wanted to be), you both took care of what needed to be done so your grandmother and aunt wouldn't have to lift a finger and waste any energy in this heat. Preacher John picked up your aunt and grandma an hour ago to accompany him and his wife to the church, to hide away from the sun for a couple of hours, planning for nexy Sunday's sermon. 

You finally get a chance to sit down after all the cleaning. You plop yourself down on the rocking chair in the livingroom, legs and arms spread out away from your body hoping to get any semblance of air circulating around your skin. Your black dress slip is sticking to your skin as you raise the hem of it higher to gain air to your thighs. Sebastian is out back, piling pieces of broken wood and tying them to store them in the basement for use in the fire place for winter. You hadn't said anything to him all day nor he to you. You kept things civil and quiet, avoiding each other at all costs yet working together to get the jobs done. 

'He can be a good guy if he stopped being so sexually offensive,' you thought to yourself. You don't even know what that term means, it sounds ridiculous. You are trying your hardest not to get involved with another man - especially Sebastian Stan, son of the town preacher. It's difficult though. Sebastian is very handsome and built to rile up the most chaste women in history. He can probably get a nun to drop to her knees and pray to him instead of the Lord....then suck on his cock afterward. You shake your head of such nonsense and sigh out loud when Sebastian enters the livingroom, sweat streaming down his bare chest and back with a stack of gathered wood in both hands, walking toward the basement door. You suddenly feel sorry for him. 

"Hey, um, why don't you take a break for a minute? Get you rehydrated," you kindly say as he gives you a weird look of suspicion. You get up from your rocking chair and into the kitchen getting him a glass of water. 

Sebastian places the stacks of wood down in front of him and nods his head in acceptance, but looks at the glass and asks, "Did you spit in this?"

You chuckle, "No...but now I wish I had thought of it." 

He half smiles at you as he drinks the glass in four swallows, handing you the glass back, he bends to pick up the stacks again when you stop him, "Please, Sebastian. Sit down for a bit. I don't want you to pass out now." 

Again, he shoots you a look of suspicion and sits on the couch as you sit on the rocking chair next to the couch. You both sit in silence as your chair creaks the floor boards underneath it, making the only sound audible. Then, he speaks. 

"What are you doing, [Y/N]?" his eyes turn to look at you. 

You turn to look at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sebastian sits forward and clasps his hands together, elbows on his knees, "Well, just the other night you tried to kill me pushing my ladder backward, crashing to the ground. You call me disgusting and 'a ruiner of lives' and now you invite me to sit down with you and have a rest. What the shit is this?" 

"I just don't want to see you passed out from heat exposure is all. It's not safe out there to be working that hard."

Sebastian slaps his knee and laughs sarcastically, "Again, you nearly could've killed me the other night and here you are worried about me passing out! Stop playing The Good Christian Girl mind games already." 

You shoot up from the rocking chair, offended, "Are you saying I'm faking being a good person?!"

"Nope, I didn't say you're faking, I'm saying you're full of shit. There's a difference." 

You stomp your foot and ball your fists, "You awful man! How dare you question my faith and nobility!" 

Sebastian stands up, hands up in defense, "Whoa, whoa, now. Noble, huh? You think pretty high of yourself, don't you? That's a pretty strong term for someone who calls me an ex-con and philanderer. Get off your high horse, you stuck up bitch." 

You slap Sebastian across his chiseled face. You are both shocked by your action when he grabs both your wrists, tightly, wrestling with your strength. You try to pull away from his hardened face when he wraps both your arms behind your back, roughly pressing your body into his.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" you shout at him, struggling against him. You look up into his eyes mad with lust and anger, strands of hair over his forehead as he cracks a smile. 

"You call me 'a ruiner of lives and of good-hearted folks' when you're the one with the worst secret to hide. You think I don't know about you, [Y/N]?" his hot breath against your cheek, you don't want to look at him. 

"Please don't..." you plea with him in a small voice, you can't bear to relive those memories. 

"People talk, sweetheart, and I know what you did when you were in high school.." he's trying to look you in the eyes but you keep moving your head around avoiding his eyes. 

You shake your head and close your eyes, "Don't do this to me..."

Sebastian ignores your begging and continues, "Dysfunctional 16 year old [Y/N] is sent to live with her dear ol' aunt and grandmother after her parents can't get a handle on her. Put her up in the local high school to start a new life, make new friends, get good grades...that you did...only because you were fucking the principal in his office every God damned day."

You feel your knees give way, he holds your heavy body up as he continues on about your shame. 

"For two years. TWO years, you visited him in his office and the boys locker room at night to get filled by that disgusting piece of shit man who used you and used you - "

"STOP!....please stop.." tears roll down your cheeks as you sob and whimper, "....he....he said he loved me...he said he would leave his wife and children to start a life with me....I did what he wanted me to because he loved me..." 

Sebastian's face becomes soft, his eyes still showing anger, "That son of a bitch never loved you! That pedophile told you that so you could keep sucking his dick whenever he wanted you." 

"SHUT UP!" you sob some more trying to push his body away with yours only causing friction between your bodies. 

"Pfft...You call ME disgusting?...some nerve you have. And because you just so happen to be in the right place at the right time when that little Wilson boy nearly drowned at the pool and you brought him back to life after the scandal that everyone would have forgotten and forgiven you. Just because you go to church every Sunday means you're absolved of your sin? Well, I've got news for you, honey, people STILL remember what you did and they STILL talk about it. How does it feel to be the pariah? Doesn't feel good, right?" 

You spit in his face and Sebastian violently shakes your shoulders and from your shoulders, his hands clutch both your cheeks and pulls you in for a hard, passionate kiss. Your hands beat at his sweaty chest with a squeal from your throat into his mouth but you don't pull away. Sebastian's tongue pushes passed your clenched teeth and finds your tongue and he moans through his nose. You stop beating his chest and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to you. He leans down over you - not breaking the kiss- then bends you backward, slowly and gently, onto the livingroom floor with him on top of you, between your legs. He hikes up the hem of your drenched black dress slip and wraps your leg around his waist as you thrust up into his denim jeans crotch. 

The house phone rings loudly. 

Sebastian moves to get off you but you pull him back down, wrapping both legs around his trim waist. He smiles as the phone continues to ring and kisses you more. After several rings, it stops. Then starts again. Sebastian peels himself off you and stands up, lending a hand down to help you up, "It sounds urgent, [Y/N]." He helps you off the floor and you walk over to the phone, straightening your slip. 

"Hello, [Y/L/N]'s residence?....yes, this is she..." your mouth drops in horror, "Oh my Lord! Yes, yes, I'll be right there!" you slam down the phone and run to hug Sebastian, sobbing. 

"What happened, [Y/N]?" sheer concern as he holds you. 

"It's grandma and aunt Sally. They passed out at the church and were rushed to the hospital," you sob, frightened like a little girl. 

Sebastian pulls away and looks into your eyes, taking control, "I'm driving." He grabs his dingy light blue button down shirt and grabs your green sun dress, pulling it over your head and pulls you out the door to his clunky blue convertible. 

**********

In the hospital, you run down the corrider to the nurses' station with Sebastian in tow. The nurse knows you from church so she points you to the direction of the room your family is in. Down the hall, you yell in a panic, "Aunt Sally?! Gramma?!" You reach the room and see two beds, your aunt in one and grandmother in the other, IV drips in their arms and ice packs on their bodies. 

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" you run to their bedsides in tears, ashamed that you hadn't answered the phone quicker. 

Both are awake and well. Your grandmother jokes, "Don't be sorry, dear, we're being taken care of just fine. Look at all these delighful ice packs we're covered in- we should've gotten sick days ago! Right, Sally?" 

"Yup, mama," your aunt responds, "How'd you get here so fast?" 

"Sebastian drove me. He found out you were here and he ran several red lights to get here." You glance at him talking to the doctor in the hall about your family's condition, his face concentrated and concerned. He looks at you and gives you a nod. You smile. 

"That boy...he's something else..." your grandma says with a small smile. 

"What do you mean, gramma?" 

"He really likes you - everyone notices how he looks at you. He's practically written it in the sky."

You shake your head with a frown, "Oh, gramma...someone like him and me can never work out. Not after his criminal record and that rumor about him and Mr. Fisher's wife."

Your grandmother frowns up at you, "Oh, honey...don't ever believe what you hear from those idiots in town."

"Huh?" you tilt your head like a confused puppy at its owner's commands.

"It's true, Sebastian got arrested for stealing a car. But he stole the car to sell it for money to give to Mr. Fisher for his wife's expensive surgery to remove the cancer in her lung."

"What?!" you say baffled at the real reason, "but why didn't Mr Fisher help him and stop him from getting arrested?! He spent 4 years in jail for it." 

"Because it was Sebastian's idea. He didn't want Mr. Fisher's pride to be hurt and be embarrassed then go to jail with him leaving his sick wife at home to die without treatment..." your grandma explains. 

You shake your head, "But - the affair??" 

"There was none. Sebastian agreed to look after Mrs. Fisher while Mr. Fisher was at work. He'd visit her everyday to bring her food from her husband's store, feed her when she was weak and make sure she felt as comfortable as possible. He ain't never had no affair with anyone. So when the rumor started that he and Mrs. Fisher were an item, Mr. Fisher packed their things and left. He didn't want his sick wife to have any stress on her. And now you know the whole truth...." your grandmother points her finger to Sebastian in the hallway, leaning againt a wall, his hands shoved in his pocket, looking up at the ceiling lights, "that man out there is a damned saint." 

Aunt Sally exhales with annoyance, her eyes closed, "All right, that's enough story time. Now get the Hell out and let us rest, you hear?"

You laugh and place a kiss on your grandmother and aunt's foreheads and exit their room, closing the door behind you. Sebastian stands at attention studying your face with worry, "You okay? I spoke to the doc and he said - " 

Your lips crash up onto his wildly, not caring who sees. Sebastian's body falls back against the wall, eyes bulging and taken by surprise, "Wh-what was that for?" 

You stand in front of him and brush a few wet strands of hair away from his forehead with a calm smile, "I'd like to make a request and stop by the church before you take me home. I need to clear my conscience." You start walking toward the exit to the car, leaving Sebastian against the wall. 

"But, [Y/N], it's after 7. Church is closed," he calls after you. 

You look back at him with a smile, "You're the preacher's son. You have a spare key." You continue to walk out. 

"Can't it wait until morning?" still standing there in the hall when you exit the hospital and call back to him. 

"I wouldn't wait if I were you." 

Sebastian's brows crease to the center of his face, thinking about your response and suddenly jolts up straight and runs down the hall out the exit door, "WAIT FOR ME!" 

*********


	4. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask for Sebastian's forgiveness...

Exiting Sebastian's beat up convertible, you patiently wait for him to unlock the church's old wooden doors. He fumbles with the keys and finally inserts the correct one into the padlock, opening the door for you. You enter the dark church's aisle, walking down between the aisles of pews with your hands in front of you. Sebastian locks the church doors from the inside and flicks on the overhead lights, blinding you. Covering your eyes until they adjust to the brightness, you go to the second row of the long wooden pew and kneel down on the cushiony prayer pad in front of you. Sebastian watches you, curiously, as he slowly walks up the aisles towards your seat. 

You clasp your hands in together in prayer, close your eyes and begin to pray out loud.

"God. I know you're everywhere but I just needed to come in here to tell you something I'm ashamed of...." 

Sebastian's ears perk up as he stops at the end of your aisle and listens to you continue. 

"...I haven't been the best Christian woman. I accused someone of adultery and being a terrible person to those around him. I judged him without ever asking him questions and getting to know him. I chastized an innocent man who was only in trouble in the first place to help his fellow man. He was ostrasized from the community because of rumors that weren't true. And I am guilty for being a part of that party. Here I am, the worst person because I am actually guilty of my own sins...please forgive me and my ways. I'd like to make amends to that man and tell him that he's the most generous, kind and genuine person I'd ever met in my entire life. And..if I may be so bold...thank him the way I wanted to the moment I first saw him..." you open your eyes with a sinful smile and look over at Sebastian, whom was already in the process of unbuttoning his blue shirt with wanton eyes, staring at you. 

"Amen..." Sebastian says as he walks into your aisle, pulls you toward him and crashes his mouth down onto yours with ferver. A deep moan escapes your throat as you place your hands over his glistening bare chest, feeling every crevice, every muscle down to his pleasure lines on his hips. Sebastian pulls your sundress over your head and continues to kiss you, you pull him down towards you, practically hanging off his neck when one of your hands grab at his belt to undo. He pulls his head back and looks down at you with question, "Wait..are you sure? In here? In God's house? Really?" 

You bite your lower lip and smirk with your pink lips, "Oh, please..it ain't like he's never watched people fuck before.." 

Sebastian balks at your cursing, "Whoa! Swearing inside church as you're trying to seduce the preacher's son? My, my, no longer the good little Christian girl, are we?" 

You hop up on tippy-toes and slowly lick Sebastian's bottom lip making him roll his eyes behind his head and say, "I've never been a good Christian girl but maybe having the preacher's son take me from behind will help redeem my soul." 

Sebastian opens his eyes and smiles, "Maybe I can help with your prayer....turn around..I'm gonna fuck me a Sunday school teacher inside a church..." 

You spin around, leaning your body on the row in front of you, holding into the wooden bench while you listen to Sebastian unbuckling his belt. You bite your lower lip hard in anticipation, he kicks your legs apart wide and you hear him slide off his belt from the loops. Sebastian cracks the worn leather belt by your body, making you jump then bends to your ear, whispering, "I think you need seven lashes for being sinful, sweet girl.." 

You mutter something unintelligible when Sebastian whips his belt to the side of your ass cheek, you yelp in pain. He whips your side again, this time you yelp in pleasure as you wriggle your ass in the air for more. 

"Such a dirty little whore, you are....you like that don't you?" he whips your side again and again, leaving stripes of red on your bare ass. 

"Yes....more please..." you whine as his belt comes down again and again and again. 

Sebastian grabs a fistful of your ponytail and pulls your head up to his panting mouth, "Since the first moment we met, I always wanted to pull your ponytail while I fuck you from behind..."

You hear Seb spit on his hand and a moment later his thick erection fills you from behind. You scream with delight as he pulls your ponytail like horse reins, slamming his hips into you. You clutch the pew bench in front of you with dear life and soon Sebastian releases your hair and lowers his hands to clutch alongside yours as he thrusts. You are both holding onto the same bench as Seb fucks you fast and hard and that's when you hear the cracking of wood. Sebastian's grip and force is so hard, he is breaking the old wooden bench you're holding onto off the nuts and bolts from the church floors. The intensity of it all - the brute force, the breaking of the bench, the fucking in a church - you can feel it build up inside. You need the release. 

"OH - FUCK! Sebastian....baby..I'm gonna cum....I'm coming!" you scream as Sebastian rides your backside and tenses up his thighs as he explodes inside you, a husky moan out of his mouth. 

He collapses back into the seat behind him and pulls you back onto his lap on the way down. You are sitting side-saddle on his lap, both breathing heavily, you rest your chin on the top of his head. The smell of sweat, church incense and sex fills the hot, humid air inside all around you. 

Sebastian laughs into your sweaty neck. 

"What's so funny?" you ask looking down at his face. 

"We're both going to Hell in a hand basket." 

You playfully slap his bare chest and kiss his forehead, "That's all right. You're the preacher's son, you can put in a good word for us upstairs." You point upwards to the sky. 

He laughs even louder and says with a cheshire grin, "I don't know if they're gonna want to hear any words from my mouth after I finish licking your cunt, sweets." 

You look down at Sebastian with a shocked face as he licks his lips and ghosts his fingers up between your thighs and into your folds, getting you ready for his next absolution to your past sins. 

***

The End =D


End file.
